Happy
by bxblover
Summary: Finn joins Kurt and Blaine for an afternoon movie and he discovers a few interesting things. One-shot. Klaine and implied Finchel. Post O-S. Rated for mentioned violence.


Title: Happy

Started: 3/27/11 3:46 a.m.

Finished: 4/6/11 4:50 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

Finn strode peacefully into the living room, enjoying a grape popsicle. He thought about maybe cranking out his X-Box for the big screen TV. It always made—

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry! Don't mind me," he yelled, quickly covering his eyes.

"…Finn, nothing's happening," he heard Kurt say.

Finn cautiously peeked through his fingers, seeing his stepbrother and Blaine sitting on the couch. They were sitting on adjoining cushions, even though there was plenty of room on the sofa, and Blaine had an arm around around Kurt's shoulders. Their Dalton jackets were missing, the younger male already in a red button-up shirt and loose jeans while his boyfriend was wearing a university hoodie. They were both staring back at Finn in bemusement.

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously.

"Pretty sure," Kurt replied impatiently.

"Actually would you like to join us," Blaine asked politely.

The tall boy's eyes shifted back and forth in nervousness. "Uh…what?"

Kurt managed a smile and slapped an empty spot on the couch. "Yeah, come on. We're about to watch a movie."

Finn smiled a little in relief. "Oh…uh…what movie?"

Blaine showed him the cover. "I'm excited; it's supposed to be pretty good."

He looked at the title and shrugged, going back to his popsicle. "It's okay."

"Oh you've seen it?"

"Yeah, but I've seen better. I'll watch it again though, if you're sure you don't mind," he asked, mostly addressing his stepbrother. The last time he intruded on so-called 'Alone Time' between those two Kurt had threatened him with a five hour Golden Girls marathon if it happened it again.

The fashionista just winked playfully. "Not a bit."

Finn finished his popsicle and took a place at one of the ends of the couch as Blaine put the DVD in. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Blaine's arm wrap around Kurt again when he sat back down. The younger boy smiled and put his hand on his boyfriend's knee. Finn hastened to turn his eyes to the screen. _Stop staring already, it's not like I never saw Rachel's dads acting like that. _He turned back for just a second and saw the mutual loving gaze on their faces before Kurt casually kissed Blaine's cheek.

The taller boy fidgeted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. _Okay, it just takes some getting used to. I've seen some of the other couples in Glee club do a lot worse…even when they knew they were being watched._

He smiled when the opening credits came into view over a beach and ominous music. It wasn't as badass a movie as Inception, but it was a cool horror flick, with a mostly unknown cast. The main characters in the movie were a bunch of teenagers, typical, and they rented a private beach house for a big party, also typical, and the beach house was rumored to be haunted by the ghost of the guy that owned the place years ago…_Gee, original_. Although considering it was a 'haunted house horror' there was actually a lot of gore.

Eventually the scene of the party arrived. Most of the characters were high and/or drunk, and they started a game of strip poker.

"You know Kurt, at least Rachel _just_ suggested spin the bottle," Finn said helpfully.

Blaine cringed as the designated 'slutty' character took her top off. "Beats the alternative," he said with a grimace.

Kurt stared at the screen, also looking grotesquely transfixed by the topless girl. "That's true enough. You couldn't get me to play strip poker if you twisted my arm."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"I'm horrible at poker. The last time I played Finn beat me out of all my Skittles," he said bitterly, his eyes shifting to glare accusingly at his brother, who just smirked at the memory. "I wouldn't dare risk having to shed an article of clothing each time I lost a hand."

"Aww…," Blaine pouted, causing Kurt to smack his knee.

The party scene ended. There were a few external shots of the beach, and Finn recalled that the first killing was coming up. The blonde girl, who up until that point had spent half the movie topless, convinced her boyfriend to go for a midnight swim. When she got downstairs she walked into the kitchen, and after a moment, out of nowhere, one of the butcher knives flew into her face, blood spurting from her wound as she gagged and fell to the floor.

Finn jumped in surprise. Not at the scene, but at the girlish sounding yelp from the other side of the couch. He looked over and saw Kurt covering his eyes. His brows furrowed at his stepbrother. "What's the matter?"

"That knife just went straight through her eye Finn!" Kurt argued, looking apologetically up at his boyfriend, who just smiled back.

Finn readjusted in his seat, looking back at the screen. The haunted beach house was locking all its doors, trapping the teenagers inside. He remembered the next murder wasn't for quite a while. But when it came, it was a little more gruesome than the first; a table saw went wild and sliced through the guy's stomach. Finn nodded in enjoyment; it was like Dead Space!

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled again, this time burying his face in Blaine's neck and shrinking into the fetal position.

Once again he looked over at his stepbrother in bewilderment. "It's just a movie dude."

"I know," Kurt said defensively, his cheeks red.

Blaine just laughed and rubbed Kurt's back in consolation. "It's okay Kurt. Some people are just a little more squeamish with scary movies," he said pleasantly.

Kurt didn't bother to scoot back into his place. Blaine didn't seem to mind though. In fact he rested his head on top of Kurt's, making the younger teen smile. As Finn observed them a warm feeling spread through his chest and his initial unease about seeing the two boys together evaporated. He recognized that happy aura from back when he was dating Rachel. The simple pleasure of being in the company of the person you loved; pure bliss. He smiled, realizing that he liked seeing his brother being able to enjoy that kind of happiness. And Blaine was totally awesome; he was nice and funny and he loved football. More importantly, he loved Kurt. That was good enough for Finn.

His smile broadened and he stood up. "You guys want a popsicle?"

As the movie continued the boys started making jokes about the painfully obvious direction it was taking. Eventually the guy that was dating the blonde from the beginning started going after the brunette, who was dating his best friend. He was promptly castrated and disemboweled by a rogue pair of gardening shears.

"See! That's what happens when you steal someone's girlfriend Finn," Kurt scolded, his voice muffled against Blaine's hoodie.

"Believe me, mono was punishment enough. Lesson learned."

"Why do they need gardening shears? They're on a beach," Blaine pointed out.

The brothers laughed in agreement, and as the movie went on the plot only got worse, and the dialogue only got cheesier. But the death scenes also got more and more gory, and every time someone got slaughtered Kurt would close his eyes and hide against Blaine. And each time it happened the older boy would just smile, rub Kurt's back, and let him know when it was okay to look again. Finn thought it was sweet.

When the ending credits rolled by they all laughed as the beach house disappeared into 'another dimension,' quoting and mimicking the more ridiculous moments. Finn stretched his long limbs and offered another movie.

"I'd love to, but I've got to get home for dinner. My brother's visiting from college and I promised I'd be back in time to help welcome him home. But it was fun, we should do this again sometime." Blaine got up, smiling that charming smile and extending a hand to Finn.

He smiled back, shook his hand, and watched as his brother walked him to the door.

"Sorry for freaking out so much," Kurt said uncomfortably, tugging his ear in embarrassment.

Blaine just smiled adoringly. "Don't worry about it. I like protecting you." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. "Nice to see you again Finn."

He murmured a responding goodbye and got up from the couch, putting his hands in his back pockets while Kurt walked back from the door.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive about scary movies."

The younger boy casually flapped his wrist. "Oh I saw that one months ago with Mercedes. The scariest thing about it is that blonde thinking she can _actually_ pull off a Michael Kors bikini."

Finn raised a brow in confusion. "But…then why were you acting all scared and stuff?"

"It's a fun excuse to be protected by my boyfriend," he said slyly, pivoting on his heels with his hands behind his back.

The older brother blinked in surprise. "Huh…isn't that a little…weird?"

"No. A lot of couples do it. In fact I learned it from Rachel." The countertenor shrugged and crossed his arms.

He gaped in response. "R-Rachel?"

Kurt shook his head at his brother in pity. "You seriously don't think that _Rachel Berry_ had never seen Repo! The Genetic Opera before you came along? It's just something that people do to…get closer to each other. To the people they love. Besides, it's not like I haven't been scared by a movie before, so maybe next time it'll be more sincere."

Finn remained still in the living room as Kurt walked upstairs to his bedroom. He suddenly felt nostalgic; longing for that feeling of contentment that he had seen between Blaine and Kurt. He reached for his phone, thinking about asking Rachel for a trip to the movies, and he saw Quinn's name on his recent calls. The tall boy stared at his phone for a minute, a slight ache growing in his stomach. He growled and stomped back to the kitchen. Damn popsicles…

**FIN**

**Again, very random, I know. But like I said, the idea was there, so why not, right? Grr! Who else is totally psyched for the new episodes after the latest preview? I'm also excited because I converted my grandma into a Gleek! Awesome. XD So, as always, hope you like it, and please feel free to comment/fave if you want. Feedback is better than Peeps…well, almost.**


End file.
